vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaco
galaco (ギャラ子) is a Japanese VOCALOID originally developed by Internet Co., Ltd. and YAMAHA Corporation, under the Stardust Music, Inc. name. Her update is a collaboration between YAMAHA & Stardust Music, Inc. only. She was offered exclusively as a competition prize in the VOCALOID Shop, and was initially released in August 2012 for the VOCALOID3 engine. The voice provider was revealed to be Kou Shibasaki (柴咲 コウ; Shibasaki Kō)http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-entry-17755.html who portrayed galaco in her album galaxias!. ---- days to go til galaco NEO releases! ---- Concept Her design and original concept came about with the release of the "galaxias!" musical unit, being part of the promotional material related to said project. "galaxias!" is composed by the producer DECO*27, the DJ Teddyloid, and the voice actress and singer Kou Shibasaki, being the latter the one who come with the idea for galaco.link Although it hasn't been stated, it's evident that galaco was designed to follow the same galactic concept used on galaxias!,galaxias! - biography as it's reflected on her attire design and name. Appearance Following her name and concept, galaco has a strong reference to galaxies and cosmos, which reflected on the nebulae pattern on her clothes. Her design also seems to adopt some princess-like treats, particularly for her haircut and crown. Other characteristic traits are her multicolored hair locks and the triangular patterns on her design. With the release of the NEO versions, galaco's appearance was redesigned to have a more delicate appearance, while keeping her iconic traits, like her "cosmic" vibe. VOCALOID Releases galaco Talk As part of the galaco NEO package, there is a software called galaco Talk, a Text-To-Speech program, which allows the user to input words and hear them in galaco's voice. The software runs on AITalk (The same engine VOICEROID uses) and is Windows only. Examples of Usage |-|galaco = Marketing Prior to her announcement, she also had a doll made for her by BLYTHE and custom made by galaxxxy.link The doll was only for display and not for sale, but was used in promotion. galaco's image first appeared on Kou's music video of galaxias! and later on T-shirts and posters in the VOCALOID Shop, however, the images of her prior to her announcement were either pixelated or appeared in silhouette form to conceal her identity. Clothing A dress based on galaco's own has been produced. These outfits have been used in the dance "galaxias!" by the popular dance group "DANCEROID"link Additional information Trivia *Due to the fact that she was only obtainable via competition, it was only possible to legally gain access to galaco by using another pre-bought VOCALOID3 voicebank, even though her software itself still acted as a normal VOCALOID vocal library. She is the first case of needing a previous VOCALOID to gain access to a completely new voicebank of a new character. Notable For... *First new VOCALOID3 to receive an update to replace their old bank. Gallery References External links Official : *Teaser Site * Page on VOCALOID.com *Official Twitter Fandom : *galaco fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *galaco models on MikuMikuDance wiki *galaco derivatives on Fanloid wiki